Admins and Their Charas
by Arcathae Bluefrost Hellsycthe
Summary: A list of admins and their charas


**Yuna Souma d'Angela (Y/King Pengu) [Master]:**

Lionerra Jade Mistletoe Svern Azzure Crussian Illumize/Skywalker (Liona)

Rionella Amber Mistletoe Estale Violetta Crussian Illumize/Skywalker (Riona)

Kyle Glassare

Claude Zariel Exodia

Rui

Suzaku Eura Zephyr Adieze Flare Skywalker

Kazuto Cielo Aether Incendio Caelum Skywalker

Riku Anthrodia Leiarne Rozen Theressa Skywalker

Kisa Hellena Abyss Caleo Tortura Liecca Infernale Skywalker

Seiryuu Alodia Lyrexion Mints Caerus Addellson

Xylene Teletha Freyaline Maybell Lesserian

Lycetta Prissilia Caedis Vess Indespec Nevaz (Lyca)

Yuka Ryuuha

Marion Lightfire (Lilianne Marion Silven Angie Vincencia Lightmare)

Rinnellea Rekha Meruto Chrysalize Glassare

Angela Penelope Testarossa Madeleine Fanuela

Lenoire Rhaike Blankeneire Rinnelost

Avax Blackwind

Hades

Yuna Souma (Meredith Cherrylia Divinite Aziore Larredick)

Eros Aphrodeit Terrance d'Spear

Iris Miraclia

**Oza Vi Lighthalzen (Oza/Lord Panda):**

Izaya (Admin-chara

)Raizo Von Vermillione Skywalker

Falco El Maximillian Sirius Skywalke

rLucia El Fuschia Regulus Skywalke

rKiriku Schwerze 'le Diamond Skywalker

Akaito Shion

Lucia Raregroove

Lucifer

Little Lucia

Rhapsodos Tourai Nero Sparda

**ゆみこ黒島 ****(N/Prince Polar Bear)**

Elyse Aine Illyasviel Natasha Arcathae Rauxaterre Anthryntiaine Von Einzbern Rosette Bluefrost Romanov Montague

Syeira Kali Aranel Lafrenze Welraish Azaria

Xerxes Romeo Von Einzbern L'Obscrute Romanov Montague

Ace Paul Xavier Von Einzbern Noirceur Romanov Montague

Eryx Arlovskanya

Elluka Shekinah L'amour Arlovskanya

Mikael Tristan Jacques Rafael Elijah Lucifen Krussian Syltheria Azure Illumize

Laura Xerene Eléna (Elaena) Julianne Victoria Alexia Lucille Crystal Azure Ezeyne

Sofia Marie Cassandra Ashaera Evershade Syren

Lilianne Shannesah Shelafrade Redfern

Ezio Zythyx Asturien Sozarian

Asuna Kashiwazaki

Anikka

Rakurai (Lucian Nightshadow)

Arytia Aqueous

Rylai Crestfall

**Li Massive'bakaEmoturd (FYI/RS):**

Haseo

Joker/Jōkā

Kuro Neko

Franken Stein

**Py Lo (T/ξ/Old Turtle):**

Yulia

Alfina

Aisha

Estelle

Drak (Conrad)

Yoat (Saito)

Seiba (Hijikata)

Unama (Keiko)

Gryph (Claudia)

Megumi

Kaito

Ronald McDonald (Talking Pegasus)

Giant

Walter

Smith

**Enrico Untariady (G):**

Feconicus Earthshatter

**'Michael Goe (∞/H):**

Mienshao

Eris

Ceiria

Laevateinn

Vanadis

Mara

**Ayashi Seiran (Ayashi/69):**

Leiya

Schaenciel/Azrael

Sendan

Czieska

Aure

Zen

**Waie Hi (W):**

Floraxis/Flaroxis

Aquata

Kazuka

**Janice Vianda (Jv/**δ**):**

Janice Sakuragi

Ray Sakuragi

Ichigo Yousei

Yuri Sumire

Rin Saotome

Esther Schmetterling Engel Blume

Peter Heilige Zauberhaft

**Janella Calinawan (J/**Ω**):**

HayumeNannaXienRanna/Shakuuna Euriesha XienRotharien#

**Nene Souma D'Lighthalzen (V):**

EssaNanaRukoFlakySakiSeeuKat erinaBunnySilvia

**Raizen Xwz Defiance (F):**

Prince ChaosSergeiPrince WalesDrake

**Aliaviona Tesalonika Hanamura (Z/Kitty):**

Oz Vessalius

Gilbert Nightray  
Aoki Lapis

Nyanpire

Xerxes Break

Shiki Fuyuko

Springvia Seasfield

Violetya Kyrne Vessulagatto

Cheo-geom Sig

Verde Franco Tiratore

**Kira Katsura (8/Miss Behaves):**

Kira Katsura

**Orion Manoj (MJ):**

Ryu

Arsenic

Phenom

Chou

Cheska

Sa yaka

Blind Guy

Angry Mob

Pooping Crow X'D

Loki

Lenyx

Shasha

**Hiroyuki Arthur Atshushi (AR/AE/Minister Unicorn)**

Atshushi Syriath (Samekh)

Arago Hunt

Seth

Bellcross

Izanagi/Yuu Narukami

Thanatos

Alviss

OswenA ranTobia KinkedoKamui Narutaka

**Pyro Nova (PN)**

BlazePyro

**Rob Webster (RG)**

TuoyaVeonWinnie

**Nick Sendy Sanderssen (SS)**

Mistral TrancevoidArnval

**Mich Angelina [0 (Zero)]**

Milfich

**Yuzuru V. Otonashi (C)**

Vironaya Cancordia

Gasatto Heavenflame

Nowell Diestella Herfarnt

Rilester Agatio Herisse Tatson

Gloriadella Herravain Gastavone

Terravaska Herravain Gastavone

Melphis Gastenza Farucolax Sienna

Sydrel Chancelle Restanen

Royeldeanne Neolenetto Heinfall

Mia Maria Hermesto Hydracoria

Rosea Odyssea Freshcalle Aleria

Grendal Yuvette Hastera Barovia

Calua Jeddone Nassicca Varran

Opera Freedal Zasschelle Quovinne

Aidan Godria Valle Heinfall

Blanck Giestella Herfarnt

Beluga Varissa Palladina

Elhraiya Mervella Palladina Y'vette

Lieselotte Nassicca Rendallen Varran

Natalia Agosantia

Rexteria Dissivine Metatronia

**Kyo Souma (X)**

Alex

St. Michael

Aaron

Shimizu Kazuki

Tadase Hyori

**Katerina (KN)**

Gerrard Benedic

tMarco Benedict

Leonardo Benedict


End file.
